Spiderson and Irondad Oneshots
by ParkerUpdate
Summary: ...
1. Es War Einmal

᯽Es War Einmal...᯽

»Es war einmal...« Peter hasste solche Geschichten. Jede begann mit Es war einmal und endete mit und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so leben sie noch heute oder Ende gut, alles gut. Der Schnulz und das jungfräuliche Drama dazwischen war nur dazu da, die Leute zu beschäftigen und ihnen etwas zu geben, an das sie glauben konnten.

Letztendlich fragte er sich, wieso es bei ihm nie so lief, wieso konnte niemand so blöd sein und im Chemieunterricht irgendetwas in die Luft jagen, dann hätte er wenigstens was zutun. Er wollte dort raus, er wollte endlich wieder Spiderman sein. Stattdessen hing er noch zwei Schulstunden- bis dreiviertel drei- hier fest und beschäftigte sich mit den Rillen seines Tisches.

Der linierte Block unter seinem geborgten Kulli war restlos vollgeschrieben, seine Federmappe hatte er zuhause vergessen.

Was Tony Stark wohl gerade trieb? Oder die restlichen Avengers? Ob er sie endlich kennenlernen durfte? Ob Mister Stark ihn endlich vorstellen würde? Peter wusste es nicht, aber das wollte er dringend ändern.

»Hey, Pete, sag schon, was hast du heute cooles vor?« Ned war aufdringlich, laut und aufgeregt wie immer, aber Peter könnte sich keinen liebenswerteren und loyaleren Typ im Stuhl wünschen. »Ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich als-... ich werde mir die Zeit vertreiben, bis mein Praktikum anfängt, denke ich. Also nichts 'cooles' Ned.« Sein bester Freund schien etwas enttäuscht. »Aber was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns morgen den neuen Star Wars Film ansehen?« Die Miene seines Gegenübers erhellte sich schlagartig und zusammen gingen sie in Richtung Ausgang. Peter freute sich tatsächlich sehr auf den nächsten Tag.

Die Schwerkraft zerrte an ihm, das Gefühl des Fallens ließ sein Bauch aufgeregt kribbeln, ehe er sich wieder nach oben schwang. Die Aussicht war atemberaubend, wie jedes Mal. Er konnte sich nicht satt sehen, die Glücksgefühle nahmen nie ab. So schien seine Welt fast sorgenfrei. Es war immer dieses ganz besondere Gefühl, wenn er so... ja... frei war, als könne ihm niemand den Tag versauen...

... Bis es dann jemand tat...

»Anruf von May, Peter.«

Verdutzt hielt er einige Sekunden die Luft an. »Wa-wie? Wieso jetzt? Karen, wie spät ist es denn?«

»Es ist gleich 18 Uhr, Peter. Du bist bereits dreißig Minuten zu spät. Und ich rechne weitere 56 Minuten, wenn du vorher noch einmal nachhause gehst, um zu Essen.«

...und wenn er es selbst war.

Laut ließ er die Luft wieder aus seinen Lungen, die er zuvor abermals angehalten hatte und fluchte lauthals vor sich hin.»Fuck, verdammt. Karen, wieso sagst du nichts?!« Gehetzt schnappte er sich seinen Rucksack und nahm die Beine in die Hand.

»Du hast keinerlei Erinnerungen gesetzt, Peter, aber ich kann welche erstellen, wenn du möchtest.«

Peter sah den Stark Tower schon, es konnte nun nicht mehr weit sein und auch nicht ganz so verspätet. »Jaa, mist, schreib May bitte eine SMS, sag ihr, ich esse unterwegs und habe die Zeit bei Ned vergessen. Wozuhabeichdicheigentlich... «

»Möchtest du, dass ich Ned informiere, falls deine Tante nachfragen anstellt?«

»Das wird nicht nötig sein, danke Karen.«

Er ließ sich in einer kleinen Gasse nieder, überprüfte kurz seine Umgebung und zog sich um. Den Anzug stopfte Peter eher lieblos in seinen Rucksack und steuerte nun zu Fuß so schnell wie es ging sein Ziel an.

Na wenn er da mal kein Ärger bekam...

Sobald Peter die Tür hinter sich gelassen hatte und den Fahrstuhl ansteuerte, ertönte die Stimme einer weiteren KI. »Hallo Peter, möchtest du, dass ich Mr. Stark informiere, dass du angekommen bist?«

Er lächelte kurz. »Nein danke, Fri. Ich glaube, das sag ich ihm lieber selbst«, er räusperte sich kurz. »Wo ist er denn?«, fragte der Jugendliche.

»Mr. Stark befindet sich derzeit in den unteren Laboren, er hat sich deiner Ausrüstung bereits ein wenig vorgenommen.«

»Danke, Fri. Dann mach' ich mich gleich auf den Weg dahin.«

Als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten, sah sich Peter vorsichtig um, bevor er einen Schritt nach draußen wagte.

Doch er blieb nicht lange unentdeckt.

»Du bist genau 45 Minuten zu spät, muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Ich hoffe nicht, graue Haare stehen mir nämlich nicht besonders. Nicht, das mir nicht alles steht, aber ich bevorzuge meine jetzige Haarfarbe eher.«

Tony Stark kam um eine der unzähligen Ecken hervor und hielt einen seiner Web-Shooter in der Hand.»Und nicht zu vergessen, die ganzen Falten, die du mir damit bescheren würdest. Eine Schande, so eine Anti-Falten-Creme ist nicht gerade billig- ach halt, ich bin ja reich, also, willst du auch eine? Möchtest du mir trotzdem noch etwas sagen?« Mit der Frage beendete Tony seinen Ego-Vortrag, der einen doch unterschwellig-mahnenden Ton besaß, welcher Peter sagte, dass er sich demnächst lieber ein Memo einrichten sollte, falls er mal wieder die Zeit vergaß.

»E-eh... ich denke nicht, Mister Stark. Das waren... ganz schön viele Nicht in ihrem Vortrag-...« Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm einen gefährlichen Blick seines Mentors. »Ich habe die Zeit vergessen, ehrlich! Die Aussicht war so schön-«, Peter gestikulierte wild, um seiner Begeisterung mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. Tony lächelte sanft. »müssen Sie wissen. Und es war so friedlich. Schön warm, die Sonne, aber die Luft war so erfrischend kühl, und da habe ich die Zeit einfach vergessen, ich hab... sie... dann einfach vergessen, denke ich mal. Das kam davon, dass ich mich heute schon den ganzen Tag-... « Ein Arm um seine Schultern ließ Peter sich selbst unterbrechen. Der Druck erhöhte sich kurz, die halbe Umarmung gab Peter die Wärme, nach der er sich so oft sehnte.»Ich weiß, Pete«, sagte Tony, und der Teenager meinte, ein Lächeln herauszuhören.

Eine Weile lang lag Stille im Raum, doch sie war nicht unangenehm. Bis der ältere sie durchbrach. »Hör zu Pete, zieh' deinen Anzug an, ich glaube, du bist so weit.«

Verwirrt entgegnete der Angesprochene dem Blick des Milliardärs. »Nanana- keine Fragen. Husch, husch, mach, dass du in zwei Minuten fertig bist.«

Peter nickte nur noch schnell und verschwand zu seinem Rucksack, zog sich innerhalb von 30 Sekunden um, und übertraf damit die Erwartungen seines Mentors. »Geht doch, na schön. Los gehts, ab in den Aufzug wir fahren jetzt nach oben.«

Aufgeregt kribbelte es in seinem Bauch, ihm wurde ganz warm. »Nach... Nach oben? Darf ich...? Also ich meine, werden sie... Wozu brauche ich da den Anzug?«

Erneut lächelte Tony bei dem Verhalten des Jüngeren. »Ich will Rogers Gesicht sehen.« Das musste echt aufhören, nachher bekam er wirklich noch Falten. Auch wenn es sich dann um Lachfalten handeln würde. Tony beschloss, Falte blieb Falte.

Oben angekommen ertönten schon die Stimmen der anderen Avengers.

»Hey, Hühnerhaufen, guckt mal, wer da ist, der kleine Spiderling?« fragte Clint, der sie als erster mitbekam.

Im selben Augenblick wandten sich alle zu ihnen um, und Peter fühlte sich dann doch ein klein wenig unwohl, unter den ganzen Blicken.

»Ja, das ist der Junge, Peter, den ihr von... ihr wisst schon. Vor ein paar Jahren. Jedenfalls kennt ihr ihn. Er gehört jetzt offiziell dazu.« Peter wusste, wieso Tony den Teil überging, es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, was damals passiert ist.

»Ä-äh... hallo...? Freut mich, das ist echt schräg«, begrüßte er den chaotischen Haufen schüchtern und verfluchte sich im gleichen Moment selbst. Natasha war die erste, die ihn anlächelte. »Na dann, willkommen in der Familie-...warte, wie alt bist du überhaupt?«

Tony ging vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück, was nicht unbeobachtet blieb. Steve beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. »Äh ja, was das angeht...«

Peter zog sich die Maske vom Kopf. Kurz war es totenstill, ehe Steve Rogers' Stimme den Raum füllte.

»Was zum Teu-...«

Äh, herzliche willkommen...? würde ich sagen, denke ich. Egal.

Wie schon vielleicht bemerkt spielt das Kapitel nach Civil War und war verhältnismäßig eeetwas langweilig.


	2. Target

᯽Ziel᯽

»Tony! Wie weit bist du?« Es war nicht so, dass er nicht fertig war. Nur...

»Wenn du jetzt kalte Füße bekommst, dann heirate _ich_ Peps!« Rhodey klopfte abermals an die Zimmertür.

»Das kann man ja so nicht sagen. Es ist nur..einfacher mit Steve zu diskutieren, als vor... Wenn ich mich blamiere?«

Oh, Anthony Edward Stark ist also zum ersten Mal richtig schüchtern. Der Superheld _Iron Man_ traut sich tatsächlich nicht, dachte sich War Machine.

»Tony, sie würde dich wohl kaum heiraten wollen, wenn du ihr peinlich wärst. Ausserdem, peinlicher als sonst geht eh nicht.«

Die Tür, vor der Rhodey stand, öffnete sich in einer Geschwindigkeit, die die Luft um ihn herum raubte.

»Zügel dich, Rhods. Sonst setze ich dich mit dem Kleinen zusammen.«

Ja, er freute sich, dass Peter Zeit fand, um den Tag hier zu verbringen, aber Tony wusste auch, Peter würde aufgeregt sein... und mehr reden als sonst.

»Oh bitte, verschone mich. Ich mag den Kleinen echt, aber ich bin so schon aufgeregt.«

Tony zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Ach, ihr seid also aufgeregt, ja? Und was ist mit mir? Wenn-...«

»Bleib mal ganz ruhig und jetzt zieh'n Finger, du hast noch knapp zwei einhalb Stunden.«

»Scheisse...«

_»Ey, keine Schimpfwörter!«_

Tony stöhnte, das konnte ja nur einer sein. Er lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen. »Rogers, was's?«

Steve grinste- es hatte gewisse sadistische Züge.

»Na, ich fahre, was glaubst du denn? Der Bräutigam hat eher da zu sein! Schäm dich, Stark.«

Ein klatschendes Geräusch füllte den Gang. Tony würde bald einen roten Abdruck seiner Hand auf der Stirn finden.

»Weisst du, so wie du aussiehst, nehme ich dich gar nicht mit. Wir könnten dich natürlich auch in die Toiletten stellen, siehst 'ner Putzfrau eh unverwechselbar ähnlich. Was ist das,' ne Schürze? Willst du kochen oder putzen?«

Steve lachte über diesen schlechten Scherz und beschloß, heute mal mit einzusteigen. Nur heute.

»Wie kannst du, du herzloses Monster. Das ist mein erster Anzug von früher.«

Tony's Augenbrauen schnippten empört nach oben.

»Ts, also erstens -muss ich zugeben- hast du wesentlich mehr Muskeln aufgebaut und passt sicherlich nicht mehr da rein«, er zeigte abfällig von oben nach unten auf das zusammengestellte Outfit. »und ausserdem wäre der siebzig Jahre alt, völlig aus der Mode.«

»Na schön, ehrlich gesagt hatte ich von Mode noch nie Ahnung.«

Rhodey meldete sich in Form von schallendem Lachen.

»Weisst du Tony, komfortabler wäre es, du heiratest gleich Steve, die alte-Ehepaar-Nummer habt ihr voll drauf!«

Tony trat ganz auf den Gang hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

»Pah. Los, Rogers. Zieh diesen... todschicken Fummel aus, geh... zu wem auch immer und bei Gott, nimm meine Kreditkarte mit und lass dir in zwei Stunden noch etwas ordentliches schneidern.« Der Milliardär fummelte in seiner Hosentasche herum, ehe er besagte Karte hervorzog und sie Rogers in die Hand drückte.

»Aber To-...«

»Kein Aber Tony Rogers. Beweg dich und sieh' zu, dass du in zwei Stunden da bist. Happy wird fahren.«

»Das ist das Stichwort, los geht's«, sagte Rhodey und schritt zum Fahrstuhl. »Bis nachher Cap!"

»Bis nachher.«

Damit schlossen sich die Fahrstuhltüren.

Tony feierte am See. Pepper liebte den See. Alle waren da, nur die Braut selbst und Natasha fehlten noch.

»Mister Stark! Das ist toll, eine richtige kleine Familie. Wissen Sie, ich-...«

Tony schmunzelte. Jap, das war Peter Parker in Aktion.

»Kleiner, hol Luft beim Sprechen. Und bitte lass das Sie weg, wie oft denn noch.« Er wuschelte väterlich durch die Haare des Jüngeren.

»Hey, nein... Miste- Tony, dafür habe ich Stunden gebraucht!«

Peter versuchte vergeblich seine Frisur wieder in Form zu bringen, aber die Haare taten, was sie wollten. »Hey, Kid. Guck, da«, der baldige Ehemann zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine kleinere Hütte, neben der großen Haupthütte.

»Dort ist das Bad. Weil du so verzweifelt wirkst«, sagte Tony schmunzelnd.

»Haha, sehr witzig. Ich bin gleich wieder da!« flink verschwand er in Richtung Toiletten.

Peter:

Grinsend stieß er die Tür zur Herrentoilette auf und begab sich postwendend zu den Spiegeln.

»Nein, wir sind versammelt! Verdammt ich weiss!«

Die Stimme war leise, doch seine Spinne konnte sie dennoch hören.

So schnell Peter konnte verschwand er in eine der Kabinen. Seine Füße stellte er auf den Klodeckel, auf jenen er saß. Um an die Decke zu krabbeln war diese zu niedrig. Es war riskant, doch Peter war gleichauf neugierig.

»Was verstehst du nicht an drei sind zu wenig!? Wir sind zu dritt. Stark hat eine ganze Hochzeitsarmee. Hiess es nicht, er feiere nur mit Familie? Was hat der Typ für eine beschissen große Familie?«

Die Stimme wurde lauter, bis die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufgestoßen wurde. Kurz war es totenstill, Peter hielt die Luft an. Dann sprach der Unbekannte weiter und wiegte sich in Sicherheit.»Wie du kannst niemand weiteren schicken!?Höchstens zwei!? Alter, zu fünft gegen so eine Superhelden-Familie. Du bist ja lustig. Ist mir egal ob schwer bewaffnet oder nicht!«

Peter keuchte und bereute es per se. »Warte mal, ich glaube wir-...«

Abermals quietschte die Tür, jemand kam herein.

»Ja, ja natürlich Schatz, ich hole dich dann ab«, damit war der Unbekannte verschwunden und Peter stürzte aus der Kabine. Scott schien, als erleide er gerade einen Herzinfarkt.

Der Teenager ließ die Luft wieder aus seinen Lungen, die er bis dato anhielt.

»Fuck!« Scott schmunzelte.

»Lass das ja nicht Steve hören, Kleiner. Ah, apropos, Tony schickt mich, ich soll mal gucken, ob du ins Klo gefallen bist. Na dann, komm.« Ant-Man war dabei, einen Schritt aus der Tür zu machen, da überkam es Peter.

»Nein, nein! Nein-nein-nein-nein-nein-nein! Stop! Warten Sie bitte kurz!«

»Wow, Peter beruhige dich. Du tust ja, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.«

Peter fuhr sich fahrig durch die unordentlichen Haare.

»Ja! Aso nein. Aber irgendwie schon... Hören Sie Mister Scott. Da war so ein Typ. Der, der telefoniert hat, als Sie reinkamen. Er hat sowas gesagt wie,"drei Leute gegen eine ganze Superhelden-Familie, haha..." blablabla. Naja, jedenfalls denke ich, der führt was im Schilde!«

Scott lachte laut.

»Hey hör mal. Die meinen bestimmt die Hochzeitsspiele. Sind eben nur 'normale' Menschen«

Damit verließ er die Toilette. Peter sorgte sich. Er wusste nicht, wem er sich anvertrauen sollte.

_Tony? Nein, ich würde seinen Tag ruinieren.__Natasha? Mist, noch nicht da.__Bruce? Vielleicht. Ist er überhaupt da?__Barton? Nein, er hat seine Familie mit.__Happy? Ja, Happy wird mir zuhören! _

Peter konzentrierte sich auf Happys Aussehen, um ihn ausfindig machen zu können und tatsächlich sah er ihn irgendwann. Dort, zwischen Falcon und Hulk. Er wollte gerade los, als ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter zurückhielt.

»Ich habe euch gehört. Du bist ganz schön nervig, kleines Kind. Also, entweder gehst du jetzt zu Mami und hältst den Schnabel oder wir müssen dich beseitigen.« Etwas drückte Peter unangenehm in den Rücken, er wusste sofort um was es sich handelte. Er musste jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein.

»Ihr seid zu dritt und es sieht nicht danach aus, dass ihr viel Verstärkung bekommt. Also was genau ist denn eure Mission«, fragte er spöttisch und erntete Druck, der sich unangenehm auf seine Wirbelsäule auswirkte. Peter verzog das Gesicht.

»Das geht dich 'nen Scheiß an, Balg. Wie alt bist du? _Zehn_?« Peter kitzelte es in den Fingern, doch er wollte bei weitem nichts riskieren.

»Das ist ja ein neuer Rekord. Aber es geht Sie einen Scheiß an, wie alt ich bin oder nicht?«

Schmerz blieb aus, dafür aber spürte er unangenehm warmen Atem in seinem Nacken.

»Treib' es mal nicht so weit, vorlaute Göre. Dieser Ort hier ist wirklich hervorragend dafür geeignet jemanden unbemerkt um die Ecke zu bringen.«

Peter war kurz sehr hilflos, aber der Unbekannte zeigte Gnade.

»Pass auf. Du hast nichts gesehen und ich verschone dich.«

Der Teenager nickte, wusste die Lüge hinter diesem Angebot zu erkennen. »Einverstanden.«

»Sehr gut«, meinte der Verbrecher und steckte seine Schusswaffe wieder weg. Peter ging, ohne sich umzudrehen, in Richtung Happy, der mittlerweile etwas abseits stand.

_Schön, ich habe nichts gesehen. Habe ich auch nicht.__Aber ich habe alles gehört. _

»Hey Happy. Ich muss dich sprechen, können wie bitte unter die Leute?« Er erntete einen verwirrten Blick seines Gegenüber. Zwischen all diesen Leuten war es dem Unbekannten schier unmöglich allein vorzugehen, ohne sich zu dritt zu sammeln. Ausser der stand auf Himmelfahrtskommandos.

»Hör zu, ich glaube hier haben sich Leute auf die Hochzeit geschmuggelt, die etwas Böses planen. Ich habe ein Telefonat mit angehört! Er meinte... er meinte sie bräuchten Verstärkung! Zu dritt wäre es ihnen unmöglich. Happy, du musst mir glauben. Er hat mich bedroht, ich war unvorsichtig, aber ich bin mir sicher. Sicher-sicher. So richtig todsicher. Sicherer geht's ni-...«

Happy unterbrach ihn hektisch.

»Ich glaube dir ja, Peter. Hast du einen gesehen? Oder gar erkannt? Verdammt, wir haben nur noch eine halbe Stunde.«

Peter riss die Augen auf. So lange war er auf dem Klo!?

»Oh verdammt, ich muss Mister Stark suchen. Bitte such Mister Lang und sprich mit Mister Banner!«

Peter rannte, etwas, dass er mehr als hasste, den Weg zurück auf das Plateau auf dem sie vorher standen. Tatsächlich stand Tony dort und besprach den letzten Rest mit dem Standesbeamten.

»Mi- ughh. Tony! Hat etwas gedauert, entschuldige.«

Der Angesprochene wirkte ein wenig... Verdattert.

»Peter? Kid, deine Frisur sieht ja noch schlimmer aus als vorher. Sag mal, schwitzt du? Was zum Teufel hast du bis jetzt gemacht!?«

»Da-das... Ehm... ist eine sehr gute Frage. Ich... habe einer aggressiven Katze vom Baum geholfen. Ja, wirklich schrecklich. Manche wissen es nicht mehr zu schätzen.«

_DAS_ war's? Das war alles, Parker? Sehr schwach, dachte er, nachdem er bemerkte, wie sein Gesicht rot anlief und er dem Bräutigam ein schiefes Grinsen entgegenbrachte.

Tony schien eine Sekunde misstrauisch, entschied sich jedoch dazu, es auf die Pubertät zu schieben.

»Okay, kiddo. Gleich ist es soweit. Hast du noch einen Tipp? Hah, jetzt frage ich schon Kinder...«

»Ja Tony.« Peter lächelte stolz. »Sei einfach nur du selbst, denn das ist es, in was sie sich verliebt hat.«

Sein Mentor schien zufrieden damit. »Jetzt weiss ich, wieso ich dich gefragt habe, danke Großer.«

»Wo-hoow, habe ich das gerade richtig gehört? Großer?«

Beiden war gewisses Glück aus dem Gesicht zu lesen. Denn sie beide waren glücklich.

»Nur heute, Underoos.«

Mehr oder weniger glücklich. Peter war höchstens mit Besorgnis beglückt.

»Ehh.. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Happy sucht mich. Bis gleich Mis- Tony!«

Jeder einzelne Gast saß auf seinem Stuhl. Die Wiese unter ihren Füßen sah nicht echt aus, doch sie war es. So perfekt, dachte Peter. Der Himmel war glasklar und die Luft roch nach Frühling. Die zwei Kirschbäume links und rechts des Altars blühten in ihrer vollen Pracht. So lang, bis die Blüten als verfaulte Kirschen zu Boden fielen...

»Und? Siehst du schon etwas, Keiner?« Happy beugte sich in seine Richtung und hielt seine Stimme bedeckt. Peter schüttelte mit dem Kopf, fror jedoch in seiner Bewegung ein, als sein Augenwinkel Pepper erfasste und laute Musik zu ihn hindurchdrang.

_Wunderschön_.

An mehr konnte der junge Superheld momentan nicht denken. Ein geflüstertes »Wow« flüchtete über seine Lippen. Pepper sah aus wie eine Prinzessin. Der Tüll schmeichelte ihrer Figur und ihre Hochsteckfrisur sah nach harter Arbeit aus. Langer und harter Arbeit, die sich mehr als nur gelohnt hat.

»Peter, hey!« Happy flüsterte laut und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der zwei Hütten und dem angrenzenden kleinen Wald. Mehrere Gestalten verschwanden hinter dem großen Gebäude. Verdammt! Peter würde wohl oder übel das Beste verpassen. Er spürte Blicke auf sich und ließ den seinen schweifen, ehe er Natashas traf. Sie stand in der Nähe des Brautpaares. Pepper hatte sie als Trauzeugin auserwählt. Peter lächelte Natasha ein wenig unsicher an, versuchte seine Nervosität jedoch zu verstecken. Er bekam es nicht erwidert.

»Geh jetzt mit Scott. Bruce und ich passen hier auf.«

Peter nickte knapp und stand so leise er konnte auf, ehe er sich davon schlich. Scott Lang tat es ihm nach. Jeder war auf das Geschehen vor ihnen fixiert. Das Brautpaar bekam nichts mit. Es schien auch niemanden weiter zu interessieren.

Teil zwei folgt bald! Hoff' es hat euch angesprochen. Ein bisschen vielleicht. Bis demnächst

Man liest sich!


End file.
